It's a Dog's Day
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: ONESHOT It's a sweltering day in the desert, the train hasn't gotten there yet, and in the meantime Kanda and Lavi's nerves are cooking in the heat. You know this can't lead to anything good...or will it?


_Hello everyone! Enjoying summer?_

_Hey, I wrote something with no significant plot or mindscrewiness whasoever! Wow, that's a first XD. This sucker came out of nowhere during some melodramtic nonsensical ramblings I was working on the other night. Guess my brain had enough of that for one night._

_Disclaimer: I don't own D.Grayman or anyone from D.Grayman. Where would I put them all?! Well, I suppose they could go camp out in our woods..._

_Enjoy!_

**It's a Dog's Day**

"It's too hot," whined Lavi, his red hair pale with dust and sand. Three days he had spent here in the desert looking for Innocence that wasn't there, and there hadn't been many opportunities for him to shower in between. Even his fish-patterned headband was soaked with sweat, and for once he wished the patch over his left eye wasn't colored black. At least they were going back to Headquarters. It would be cooler there at least, if not peaceful. Now if only the train would hurry up.

Sitting silently beside him at the barren train-stop was his fellow Exorcist Kanda. His long dark blue hair, the ponytail going almost all the way down his back, was also dirty from the pointless toil of the past three days. His slender face bore an expression even more irritated than his usual one. His sword Mugen lay in its sheath, having received little use as of late.

"Why do we hafta wear these uniforms when it's so damn hot?" Lavi complained, referring to the Exorcists' silver-and-black outfits. Though right now their clothes were more dark gray than black.

"If you're hot then take off that long rag hanging around your neck," the sour samurai growled back, pointing to the redhead's tattered orange scarf.

"What?! No way!" protested the scarlet-haired exorcist, straightening up his posture and folding his arms. "Why don't you cut off some of that hair of yours with your sword? You look like you're feeling it worse than I am, Yu."

"I never said I was hot," Kanda rumbled, as sweat rolled down the side of his flushed face. "And don't call me by my first name."

"Allright, you keep your girly hair and I'll keep my scarf," the younger Exorcist replied, turning his one green eye to his surly partner and smiling. "You do know it makes you look like a girl, right?"

"Shut up," grumbled the dark-eyed sword-wielder. The train couldn't arrive at the train station fast enough, as far as he was concerned. Though Lavi would probably start blathering on about something else as soon as they got on it...and with his luck everyone's favorite "beansprout" Allen Walker would be on the train too. That stupid cursed brat and his endless stomach ate all the soba last time he was at Headquarters…

"Doesn't it get in your way?" asked Lavi, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the bench. "Your hair, I mean?"

"Not when I tie it up," responded Kanda, gesturing to his lengthy ponytail.

"But it gets loose during a rough fight, doesn't it?" the Exorcist with the right eye patch continued, pulling at his sweat-soaked aqua-hued headband boredly. "And wouldn't that be the worst time to have it in the way?"

"Shut up," snapped the sapphire-haired warrior. "You should be more concerned about that scarf of yours. You're going to hang yourself on a tree one of these days."

"Well you're gonna get your hair caught on some branches on of these days," Lavi replied casually, shielding his left eye from the bright sun.

"You're going to have someone strangle you with that scarf one of these days," Kanda growled.

"That's mean, Yu," Lavi whined playfully.

"Don't call me that," the samurai Exorcist replied

"Why not Yu?" the redhead teen replied with a smile.

"Because I'll tell the Supervisor at Headquarters that you're the one who painted his beloved robot like a cow the other day."

"I didn't paint it like a cow! I painted it like a panda!"

"Tch," Kanda huffed, pulling at his black uniform's collar. "Then I'll tell him how much you fancy his little sister Lenalee."

The emerald-eyed redhead let out a dry croak and his face reddened slightly. A train whistle could be heard close by.

"I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear about it," Kanda added dryly. "Especially after he hears about the first incident I mentioned."

Lavi regained his usual smile.

"You can't prove anything. I fall for pretty girls in general, you know. Lenalee can't help it if she's naturally pretty," the redhead replied with a small smile, as the train came into sight.

"Oh, so you're aware of that habit of yours?" the dark-eyed blade-bearer responded blandly.

"Well hey, it's only natural for a guy my age," Lavi answered with a shrug. "You, on the other hand, have so little interest in the opposite sex it's scary."

"I don't need women fawning over me while I'm destroying Akuma," Kanda stated, as he watched the train rolling in on a cloud of sand and dust.

"Sheesh, Yu. Why do you hafta be so serious all the time?"

"Why can't you be serious for once?"

"I AM serious. When I wanna be."

"How serious were you when you were writing this?" asked Kanda, bringing out a white envelope out of his uniform coat. On the back of the envelope were the words _To My Dear Lenalee_, written with deliberately fancy cursive.

Lavi's eye grew wide as his already flushed face became as scarlet as his hair. The train arrived on the scene and let out a loud whistle.

"H-H-How did you get that?!" the emerald-eyed teen asked, pointing shakily at the letter. He searched his outfit frantically. The train opened its doors.

"Fell out of your coat as we were leaving the hotel," Kanda answered plainly, looking over to Lavi. "Would you like me to hand it to Supervisor Komui for you? Or perhaps to Miss Lenalee?"

"Ah, uh, that's allright," Lavi stuttered, sprinting up to where Kanda was waiting for him. "I-I wasn't really going to send it to her, you know. I just, well, we've been surrounding with nothing but desert and the occasional sweaty guy trying to help us out for the past few days, and the heat was getting to my brain, and she was the first girl to come to mind, so…"

"Will you be quiet on the train?" Kanda asked, still holding the letter.

The train waited patiently.

"Huh?...Oh, sure, sure!"

"You won't wake me up just to annoy me?"

"Nope!"

"Or tie my hair into a braid?"

"Nope!"

"Or start hitting on any of the waitresses on the train?"

Well, I can't guarantee-"

The sapphire-haired samurai gave Lavi a cool stare.

"I mean, NOPE!"

"And you won't call me by my first name."

"Yes, Y- I mean, yeah!"

Kanda put away the letter.

"Fine," he said, boarding the awaiting train.

"Uh, Y- I mean Kanda, about that letter-" Lavi spoke up, following him onto the locomotive.

"You can have it back at the end of the trip under, one condition."

"What's that?" asked Lavi eagerly, as the train doors closed behind them.

Kanda smirked.

"Could you put something in the Beansprout's food that will knock him out for about two weeks? I would like to be able to eat my soba again."

--

_Hope you liked it, and that Kanda wasn't OC (this is my first time writing him or Lavi, or anything for D.Grayman, so it makes me a bit uneasy)_

_Cya!_


End file.
